


Performance

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: In which Baxter goes to Angel Dust’s performance.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, Baxter kinda a simp.  
> I got sucked back into the Hazbin Hotel fandom, and this is what came of it. Hehe, enjoy!

A hand picked up a purple slip of paper.

The demon who picked it up read the contents of the small paper. It was a ticket. A ticket to some kind of show that was supposed to be going on tonight.

The short demon tilted his head and clutched the ticket in his hand. “Hey, Husk,” he said, “what’s this for?”

The other shrugged. “Angel dropped it off with me earlier today. It’s for his peep show or some shit like that.” Husky waved a dismissive hand and took a sip of booze. “I ain’t got time for that. I got other things to do, Baxter.”

The smaller demon crossed his arms. “Such as getting drunk off your ass again?”

“Exactly.” He took another sip.

Baxter glances down at the ticket in his hand. “What about any of the others? Do they plan on attending?”

Husk just shook his head. “You could take the ticket if ya want. Or get rid of it. I don’t care.”

“This event isn’t my type of thing.” He stood up to go dispose of the ticket but stopped.

Maybe… he should attend. Sure, he wasn’t one to go to clubs or be around crowds of people, but this was Angel Dust they we’re talking about.

A slight blush creeped on his face just thinking about the spider in question. It had been a while that he had been staying at this hotel, and, in that time, he might’ve, sort of, maybe developed the tiniest crush on the sex worker.

He knew it was stupid! He admitted it!

But could you blame him? The way Angel carries himself with confidence. The way he laughed. His sense of humor. His personality. Just everything about him got to Baxter.

Now, Baxter had always kept to himself. He hated feelings. They just didn’t fit into his lifestyle. His cold, logical, unfeeling lifestyle. But then, he came to the Happy Hotel, and it was as if the arachnid demon had hit him over the head with a bat.

It came quick and unexpectedly. At first, he didn’t like it. Not at all. And it didn’t help Angel Dust would flirt with anything that moved, including Baxter.

Little by little though, Baxter eventually came to terms with the whole “might have a crush” thing. He tried not to show it though since Angel seemed more interested in Husk anyway.

He looked down at the ticket in his hand and rolled his eyes.

Well… if Husk wasn’t going to attend his show, the least he could do was not let this ticket go to waste. And since none of the other planned on attending, he could at least go to show some moral support.

He glanced back toward Husk and back down at the paper in his hands.

He had nothing to do this afternoon. No one was stopping him. Hey, why not? At the very least, he could be moral support or whatever friends called it.

He stuffed the ticket in his pocket and walked right out the front door.

-

This was a bad idea.

This was a very bad idea.

When Baxter entered the club, there were so many demons. And so many of them were much bigger than he was. And meaner looking too.

The anglerfish decided to find a table near the back, where no one would bother him. He sat down and tapped his fingers on the table awaiting the show. He noticed how a few demons were murmuring and laughing about Angel Dust. Most of them were talking about things Baxter would rather not have heard. A few of the comments infuriated Baxter and made him want to punch the demons, but he knew he was much too small to get into a fight with them.

Finally, the lights dimmed and everyone went silent.

Music began playing and the curtains opened.

Angel Dust appeared on stage, his silhouette in an ominous yet sexy position against the pole.

His eyes glowed a gorgeous hot pink color that made Baxter subconsciously lean forward. It was like he was being sucked into the dim glow.

Angel’s voice filled his ears. Singing upbeat yet melancholy lyrics to a catchy beat that could make anyone ignore the words.

Baxter’s eyes widened as he listened to the spider sing. His voice was… objectively not the best. But to Baxter, it the most angelic thing he’d heard in ages. And the way he he moved across the stage, danced along the pole, it was so swift and majestic. Baxter felt his face begin to grow warm.

This was going to be the death of him. Well, second death technically. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he certainly didn’t except to become so flustered. If Angel saw him now, he’d surely find out about his feelings for him.

As if on cue, Angel glances in his direction. Baxter looked down immediately. Hopefully, he didn’t see him.

Baxter kept his head down the rest of the performance, hoping Angel hadn’t noticed his blushing.

Finally, the performance ended. Baxter looked up and noticed Angel gone from the stage.

He stood up and left the table he was sitting at. He didn’t need to see anyone else’s performances. He had seen enough. He had seen what he came to see.

Baxter took in a deep breath and waited for his face to cool down.

He wanted to make sure he didn’t look flustered when he went to see Angel backstage. He was just going to simply tell him he did well and it was a wonderful show. That’s it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Simple.

He managed to find his way backstage. He found a hall full of doors. He tried to read the label on each door to find Angel’s, but there seemed to be no need for that.

He heard quiet sobs fill the air. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed the sound. He found the door the crying was coming from, and silently opened the door a crack.

It was Angel Dust.

He had his head in his hands, sobbing silently. He was still dressed as he was was from the performance but he had his usual pink coat slung over him.

Baxter knocked on the door.

“Val, I already told ya-” He looked up and noticed Baxter. “Oh, it’s you…”

He wiped the eyeliner that was running down his face. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Val?” Baxter asked.

Angel nodded. He sighed. “Yeah, he just came in, and we had a little talk.” He did air quotes with his bottom pair of hands. His top pair of arms were cleaning the makeup from his eyes. “What are you doin’ here?”

His face grew warm. He tried to keep his composure. “Well, Husk threw out this ticket, and since no one else seemed to be coming, I thought perhaps… I’d attend to show moral support.” He wrung his hands together. “As a friend!” He added quickly.

Angel sniffed. “Husker threw out the ticket I gave him?” He seemed a bit saddened by this news, but a small smile appeared on his face. “But you came…”

“Yes, I’m physically standing in this room, aren’t I?” Baxter tilted his head. “Was I- was I not supposed to attend? I’m sorry, I just figured I’d come. You just did so well, and I thought it’d be okay, and I- I… Since no one else was coming, and the ticket was just there, I thought-”

Angel leaned over quickly and hugged him tightly with all pair of arm. He squeezed him tightly, picking him up off the ground.

Baxter felt his face grow warm again, and this time he tensed up. He wasn’t sure if he should hug back or not.

Angel set him down. His lips were turned upright into a smile. “Thanks, shorty. Ya know, it was real sweet of ya to come.”

“A pleasure,” he replied. He looked down at his feet. “If there’s anything else I could do, I’d be happy to oblige. You seem to need it at the moment.”

Angel thought for a second. “Actually, yeah. There is one thing you could do for me.” He smirked. His normal, cocky personality had returned.

“What is it?”

Angel Dust put his bottom hands on his hips. “How ‘bout we get outta here, and you can join me for a smoothie or somethin’? My treat.”

Baxter tried not to smile. “Of course. If it makes you feel any better.”

“It’d make me feel a lot better.”

“Then, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
